The Hardships of an Anbu Captain
by Don Weaso
Summary: the woman hater is now the captain of three... wtf...
1. Chapter 1

Though i have an intention of finishing my other story, I have currently stumbled across a writers block for it. The paper i had the things in got ruined with coffee T.T so now i have to work myself until i fully remember what i waned to write, but i promise ill put something soon. School, work and fanfics aren't really the best combination, but hey, i always love a challenge

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was having a hell of a problem. Not only was he Anbu captain, but "apparently" there were some quirks that came with being captain. And "apparently" a quirk was having other Anbu under you, practically doing whatever you wished them to do. He didn't mind this, seeing that if he wanted to revive his clan he had to get used to the fact about babies. What he did mind however, were the means of getting one. It's not that he wasn't attractive. No it certainly wasn't that. It was the fact that they would get all clingy once they see him. Though he almost never let's himself be seen in public anymore, every time he does, it's always a disaster. He wouldn't be able to have a decent conversation with any girl,for after a while, they practically offered themselves to do his bidding. Some would call that lucky, but he prefers to think of it as a private torture from mother nature herself. And now he practically had to train with 3 girls, who would probably call him perverted of he so much as punch her. So came out with a brilliant idea.

_"All I have to do is make sure they don't see my face, set the rules, and they'll keep their distance. As long as were all business, they'll stay away,right?_

Hokage's tower

As Sasuke was entering, he felt the presence of five people already inside. _"Good, at least they're on time. This will save me the time of trying to locate them."_ Once he entered, he saw Tsunade, Shizune and three rookie Anbu waiting for him.

"It's about time you came?!?! Do you have any idea to what I have to do?!?! I have plans, you know!?!?

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who that was: Ino Yamanaka. Tsunade was openly grinning at him and he inwardly groaned.

_"Oh great, who is she likely to send me now?!!? Sakura?!?!"_

"Shut up Ino-pig. He wasn't told of the specific time he was supposed to be here and besides, when do **you** have plans?

_"Kami, why do love to do this to me???"_

_

* * *

_

Nothing about my minions today. It's the cold season, so i barely get a chance to see my little friends. Thanks to weather, it's making putting thsi in worse. luckly, one managed to see me and told me to put something on today so, there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are some responses to the reviews I've seen. Thank you everyone!!!**

**La Mariposa3795** - .....who told you....? Nice to know i started right, thank you

**Reiuko-chan** - yes, sad isn't it. too bad im updating now =P

**Hinata2233** - So do i

**zeena** - I'm glad you liked it. I'll make you happy and ill make the chaps a bit longer

**HeartBrokenHinata** - thank you

**ShikaMariUchiha** - yes it is

**Sasodeiizawesome** - I also think he deserves it

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Though it was unnoticeable through the mask, Tsunade knew that he was glaring at her. She glared back and cleared her throat."Captain, as you can see, I got these three beautiful young woman who wanted to be in Anbu over sometime. I was going to take them up a bit at a time when I thought to myself,'Hey, why don't I just send all three with the best of them all. You can see later if they are even worthy of being in Anbu."

Sasuke sighed, then motioned at the three standing."Take off your mask so I can see you better."

All three nodded and they just 'happened' to be Sakura, Ino, and Hinata and after that they slipped their masks back on.

_Great, she gave me the Rookie 9's 3 kunoichi's..... _"Are you sure you want me to train them? Wouldn't Naruto be a better choice? I mean, You do know what will happen if i do train them, right?"

"They have agreed to everything and therefore you have no saying in this. I don't want them to be only strong on medic jutsu, but have a variation of techniques and moves ready should all else fail. You should understand, you're the one with the most jutsu and if i recall, you're potential was extremely high. I know you didn't show me all the jutsus you know, so as punishment you will do this. That's an order!

All three turned to see what he would do, but he just bowed.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama,"he said, with sarcasm laced in his words. He turned around and motioned for the three of them to follow him. He jumped out of window and ran to what he thought was slow.

**Near the Anbu training ground, somewhere close to the Uchiha district**

As he was slowing down, he noticed that he left all 3 of them behind.

_"Cmon, don't tell me that's their normal speed!!!!! This is going to take long....."_

He stopped right next to a pond(the one where he learned his first katon tech) and sat there on the ground to meditate. A few minutes later, Sakura, Ino and Hinata caught up.

"Just what the hell is your problem anyway!?!? You could have at least waited!!!,"Sakura said vehemently.

He stands up and looks at them. "All I want you three to do is to try to hit me, or at least touch me."

Ino's eye twitches and she yells,"So what are you trying to say, that we won't land a single hit?!?!

"No I don't think he's trying to say that Ino-san. The whole point of the test is to at least make contact, is that right?"

Sasuke smirks at Hinata. _"Always the pacifier, huh? _Whatever, just try to at least make contact. You may begin."

Just as Ino was about to reach for her pouch, Sasuke knocked her out with the end of his chokuto. Sakura sees Ino fall and run towards Sasuke, ready to strike. She starts with a barrage of attacks: punching, kicking, and of course, the occasional yelling, but of course, to no avail. Sasuke lifts his chokuto again and hits her rather hard with the end of his chokuto, again. Sakura falls and he's about to pick her up when Hinata comes out of nowhere, hands close his tenketsus. She quickly lashes out, aiming for the tenketsus when she suddenly sees him disappear. As she turns to look, she gets knocked out before she could make another move. As she was falling down, she though, _"What just happened here...?"_

Before she falls, he catches her. He notices that her tactics were rather unsuspecting, almost like a drunk Lee. She knew what she was doing and had an excellent control of her chakra but she could be better. While he was reminiscing, he quickly picked them up and he took them towards his house so that he could have them in a nice bed and make something before they complain that he didn't take care of them. As they get there, he quickly throws Ino and Sakura off him while he gently puts Hinata down and leaves.

**Hours Later**

Hinata started stirring and she woke up. She noticed that Sakura and Ino were snuggling towards each other. She lightly giggled, remembering their constant fights, and yet, they're closer then sisters. As soon as she was done, she started looking around at her surrounding, confused as to why they weren't in the field. As she was about to get up, she thought about their encounter with the captain. Though it would've been obvious that he was strong, he quickly got them down without a minutes breath to spare. This was more then enough to make her doubt her skills as a ninja. _"But this is what this is for. To train, to get stronger, to not be a burden."_ As she was about to open the door, someone beat her to it. As the door opens, it reveals the Anbu captain and Sasuke.

* * *

Surprised, aren't you??? I tohught of this at the last second. horray for me/ Im such a bad person for denying an update so here ya go ppls, the next one is already underway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here are some responses to the reviews I've seen. Thank you everyone!!!**

**fuuyuki756 - **So am I!!

**Pigs103** - He is the captain and yes there are more of them, but this guy isn't a captain.....

**Lone Silver Angel** - yes i will!!

**La Mariposa3795** - Yes he does

**zeena** - It's a secret. Let's just say that I left a certain person alive....oops, i told to much already (mentally slapping myself)

**Maya Aquaria** - I love them too

**Honoka ojuosan** - yes, very evil. It's a torture that not even Itachi can come up with.

**ShikaMariUchiha** - Very nice assumption, but no. The other person is very special, in fact, they both look alike....

Everyone loves an insomniac, especially if they update fanfics....

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Sasuke noticed that Hinata got up and motioned her to follow him and he left with the captain. She first only stared at them, but a **certain** noise from a friend below told her she was hungry. Blushing, she quickly followed him. As she was getting near the kitchen, she could smell that something good was cooking. When she got to the kitchen though, all she saw was rice balls(hahaha got u there didn't i?). She quickly approached the table and immediately stuck three into her mouth and started wolfing down the food, seeing that she was hungry enough to eat a horse(just a joke, plz dont expect an eaten horse). As she was eating, she heard some faint whispers in the next room. Curious, she sneaked right next to the wall and strained her ear to listen to the conversation.

"-you gonna do now? I know they're you're team, but face the facts. They're weak. Why didn't you tell Tsunade that you had other things to do? We're going to have to reschedule our plans for another day.

"Yes, i know. What else do you want me to do? She's my boss and I have to obey. You already know this, you were captain once yourself genius. Of course they're weaker then me. I've been trained by three geniuses. Not to mention the fact that I killed two of them. Well, one now, with you being the exception of course."

"Sasuke..."

"I know. Hinata, would you please step over here instead of hiding behind the wall over there."

Shamed, she lowered her head and moved to the other room. When she looked up, she saw that both men were casually sitting with tea in the table. Sasuke motioned for her to sit down. Bowing, she took a seat and received a cup from Sasuke.

"So, what did you hear anyway??"

"U-u-mm, nothing. Nothing at all. I was about to listen when you called me. Where are we anyway? Is this you're house Uchiha-sama?

Sasuke looked at her with a confused expression, but then he frowned and shook his head. "No, not Uchiha-sama. Sasuke is just fine, and yes to you're other question. By the way, are you're other two comrades up yet?"

" No, not yet. Sakura-san and Ino-san will be pleased that you were concerned with their well being though."

Sasuke mentally slapped himself while the captain just laughed at his mistake. His expression returned to the cold one we all know and love and he picked up something from the table and handed it to her. " Typical, Hyuga. You shouldn't be walking around without you're mask. And you just told me the names of you're entire team. If i was the enemy, I would've killed them and they're family by now."

Hinata was, of course, quite shocked that he said that. She quickly got mad and was about to retort when the captain said,

"just put your mask back on."

She quickly flushed realizing what she was about to do, apologized several times and put her mask back on. Even with the mask on, she still apologized. As she was about to change the subject or something along those lines, she was beat yet again by a defying scream heard a few rooms away. There were noises like there was a tussle, then it quieted again. A few minutes later, Sakura and Ino came to the room with rice balls in their hand and their hair a mess.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!," they said as they lunged themselves at him, but made contact with the floor instead of their object of affection. As they were about to make another attempt, the captain offered them their masks. They both looked at it for a moment, then were about go to Sasuke again, then before the jump, they froze. They're heads turned like how Team 7's head moved in episode 101 when they were stalking kakashi and he appeared behind them with his groceries. They quickly grabbed their mask and firmly sat down, staring and to a point drooling all over Sasuke. He shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to think what the medic nins would do if he should appear on the hospital one day. He shuddered at the though and looked at the captain.

"Since you're team is up, you should probably take them towards they're home. I suppose that you take two of them since you're the captain and i should take just one."

Before the captain made any comment, he quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and led her out of the house and into the streets. She, of course, blused on contact, but was saved the embarrassment with her newly placed mask(horray for the mask!). As they were walking, she started to muse over her newly acquired info. She wondered how exactly one could bring one back from the dead and who was the one to kill who. Both had the same voice and yet, they had a different chakra signature. Confused, she decided that she would ask Tsunade if she had any knowledge of this. Not noticing that she was being spoken to, she felt someone tap her shoulder. As she turned her head, she was met with an annoyed Uchiha.

" I said, do you want to go in or do you plan to go somewhere else?"

As she looked she quickly noticed that she was already home. Blushing, she bowed and thanked him and she went inside. once she was inside, he quickly went back home. As soon as he got there, the first thing he did was grab a rice ball. He absolutely loved the type of rice balls that his mom always made, but he could never remake the same. As he was about to travel though a flash back, he was interrupted by the 'captain.'

"I know you know that the Hyuga was lying so why let her go that easily?"

"I think it would be good practice for her and the others to try to figure out who I am exactly. Sakura might know this already, but I'm going to do the same thing Kakashi did to us."

" I think Kakashi's influence is bad."

"At least I'm not reading his books. Have you seen what he gave me for my last birthday even though I didn't want it celebrated??"

" As I seem to recall, he gave you the whole collection of Icha Icha and I believe he left a note saying 'use them well'."

"..."

"...Do you think they'll figure out that I'm not dead.? You know that they'll probably tell the Hokage?"

"I'm sure Hinata will figure out first and wont say a thing. She'll probably confront us first."

"How can you be so sure? I think someone has a crush."

"NOOO!! what are you talking about!! I'm just saying because she has a head start not because there is a possibility that I have a thing for her. I can't believe that you thought of that."

"I think you're lying to me."

*sigh* "Since when were you right Itachi?"

* * *

0.0 Note if you saw episode 101, then you know what gonna happen. It's just going to be told differently and probably more weirder though. All hail the insomniac!!! Sorry for the hasty update, I blame it on my lack of sleep i had a few days ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here are some responses to the reviews I've seen. Thank you everyone!!!**

**Hinata2233 - **the other was Sasuke. He was himself and Itachi was the captain. Kisame and Suigetsu were busy looking for cereal...

**fuuyuki756 - **So am I!!

**La Mariposa3795**- Yes he does mari, yes he does.

**zeena**- Yes! he is alive(mental breakdown and hyperventilation from happiness) don't worry, my inner fan gets the better of me too...

**Maya Aquaria** - I love them too and i update.......... now!

**Honoka ojuosan**- Yes i kept him alive but he was dead though. This decision was based of an idea i had for Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. I'm planning on making a drawing of it or ill get it drawn by someone. Sorry to disappoint but not on this chapter. Ill add some on future updates though 8P.

**ShikaMariUchiha**- He's gonna play the role of big brother,either co or head clan leader and co or head police chief, but guess with who? if anyone knows what i should do for kisame and Suigetsu, id love to see you opinion..

Everyone loves an insomniac, especially if they update fanfics....

I cant believe i forgot this but.....I absolutely did not make Naruto, If i did, it would be raining cats and dogs

* * *

Itachi was laying in his bed and decided that since it was late and he didn't want to bother his brother, he would just look out through the window. He saw that there was a full moon outside and he thought about the Hyuga.

_"You're one stubborn kid, are you Sasuke? Just what exactly am I going to do so you will finally admit that you like her and ask her out. I want you to be a baby making machine for kami's sake!!!!You're supposed to have the time of your life and live life the fullest._" Deciding that he wasn't going to waste any more time on that matter, he went back to bed and fell asleep.

**Morning**

Sasuke woke up early and decided to take a shower. As soon as he got out, he noticed that his brother was waiting for him to come out.

"Morning"

"Morning. Incidentally, don't you have to get ready for a specific team?"

" Don't tell me you forgot yesterday already?

_Flashback_

_As soon as he left his team in his house, he quickly took off towards the Hokage's Tower. When he got there, he noticed that Tsunade gave him a questioning look, but he ignored it._

_"Captain, where's youre team?"_

_"Ahh, it just happens that I went a little rough on them in training today and they're all unconscious."_

_"ok.... but where exactly are they?"_

_"Oh, I left them in Sasuke-sama's house.."_

_"You WHAT!!!! Why did you leave them there. You should've just brought them to the hospital or something around that."_

_"Yeah well, if you were knocked out by you're supposed 'teacher', who's supposed to teach instead of knock out, wouldn't it be awkward to appear in the hospital."_

_"But taking them towards HIS house is much worse. Do you have any idea what would happen. What would i do if he just happens to impregnate those 3 huh?!?! All three of their parents would want an explanation and what will i tell them. Blame the Anbu Captain who left his team with a hormonal teenager and tat hes going to be the father of three. Go back NOW!!!!!!!!_

_End of Flashback_

Itachi merely laughed and poked him on his forehead, like back in the old days."Foolish little brother. No wonder you came earlier then expected."

Pouting, he turned and crossed his arms."Fine, be that way. I'll leave you by yourself." Then, he left.

As soon as he left, Suigetsu and Kisame showed up.

"Hey Itachi, did Sasuke leave yet? i wanted to tell him to get me my favorite cereal."

"You're too late Suigetsu, he just left."

"Dammit, he always forgets. I keep telling him, slipping some hints in and he always forgets it."

"Maybe he's doing it on purpose....?"

"I bet he is. Though I know i basically did what he told me and stuff. I always hated his guts. He even made me leave my sword back then with the fight with the eight-tailed beast. At least I went back for it... and I managed to get Raiga's lightning fangs too. Too bad I'm mostly made out of water. I have to find a way to use them without hurting myself...."

Kisame turns to Suigetsu and sneers. "Are you talking to yourself again? You do an awful lot of that."

"Shut up. I can't find any other sane being to talk with."

"..."

"..."

Hokage's Tower

Sasuke was about to open the door when the door when the door burst open and hundreds(exaggeration) of medic nin fly out and immediately start examining the three Anbu rookies. As they were being checked, Sasuke kept walking until he was in front of Tsunade. She had her teeth grounded and she growled out,"If they have so much as a sign, I'll punch you from here all the way to the Hidden Sand." As they were waiting, the medics finished their work and sent three medics forward to report. The first one to get there started with his.

"Sakura Haruno. Status: healthy and absolutely no sign of IT."Tsunade sighed.

"Ino Yamanaka. Status: healthy and absolutely no sign of IT." Tsunade breathed out and thought to herself. _"good, maybe something didn't happen..."_

"Hinata Hyuga. Status: healthy, but-

Not even waiting for a single minute, she took a great leap and her fist connected with a satisfactory crunch and the Anbu captain was sent right through the wall and out flying. Everyone just stared at the newly made hole and then at their Hokage. Nobody dared mention anything about it, not to even so much as finish.

"So..., how long has it been since IT happened?"

The medic sweat dropped noticing his error and he replied," Well, um......, how can I put this? She's healthy, but she...um...needs more rest...."

Tsunade and Shizune both sweat dropped, but Shizune recovered much more quickly then mistress. While scratching the back of her head, she told the closest medic," Ohh... in that case, can you make sure that he's alright. I mean, he does owe me an explanation for yesterday."

The moment she said that, he reappeared in front of everyone, as if he was invincible. Everyone stared at him, then the medics, knowing that they weren't needed anymore, left. As soon as the last of them filed out, Tsunade spoke out again." Well, what happened then? From the examinations, they're perfectly fine."

" Well, before you sent me right through the wall with my entire team watching and the medics, I was about to explain that I accidentally made them faint and that your actions were absolutely unnecessary at all. Your med's are weak Hokage-sama. I just used at most half of my real speed."

Hinata, Sakura and Ino all looked at him, slightly intimidated at his confession._"If that was at least half of his real speed, id hate to fight him with his normal speed."_

"Whatever, just do what you have to do to get them ready for combat. I want them ready to fight on your command and if you think their up to it, train until you think them battle ready."

"Understood. All I want them to do is use some weights for now. As soon as they can run around Konoha once without stopping, then they use a heavier weight." He turns towards his team and gave them a short and quick dismissive wave,"you're all dismissed." All four of them disappear and the Hokage just stared at the space that ocuppied his presence before.

"Do you mind telling me what just happened there?"

**Sakura, Ino and hinata**

"So Hinata.....don't you wanna know who our squad leader is?

"No, not really. I-i think that everyone has a right to keep a secret to themselves."

"Imagine the possibilities. I could be anyone. It might even be....Naruto..

(quickly blushes and starts poking her pointer fingers)"Do... you really think so?"

"Yes, i mean, who knows what he does when he's by himself. I mean"- she was quickly interrupted by a loud slurping noise and sees that Naruto was currently eating ramen."-on second thought, never mind. But it could be Sasuke-kun!!!"

"No, I don't think so. I saw Sasuke-sama and Captain-sama talking to each other."

"but it could've been a shadow clone or something."

"No, I don't think so. They would've had to have the same chakra signature, but it was altogether different. There was an almost similarity, but a rookie would've mistaken them both as the same. By the way, were do you think Ino-san went?" There was a sudden sound of fast running and a squeal as Ino came up.

"You wont believe who I just saw walking by. I saw Captain-sama. Quickly, let's all go follow him, maybe we might even see who's behind that mask."

"Yeah, let's go." Seeing Hinata wasn't going to follow, she quickly dragged her.

**With Captain-sama**

_"Hmm, i wonder what else he asked me. I don't want to stay in this suit forever. Sasuke would kill me if he saw me wearing this. Luckily, that blow from Tsunade was more then enough to have him unconscious for a while. I cant believe that woman knocked him out. Must've been a good punch..."_

As Captain-sama was looking around, he finally noticed what he was looking for. it was a box of frosted flakes with a shark in the front."_Is this guy sure this would really help him with keeping hydrated...."_As he paid for it, he quickly left with three kunoichi in his tail. He had heard what Kakashi did to them from what Sasuke said and smirking, decided to do the same. Quickly teleporting, they rapidly moved to his previous spot looking around to see where he dashed. Almost as fast as he disappeared, he reappeared behind him.

"Were you guys looking for anything?" Vigoriously shaking their head, the just stayed there, frozen. "Are you sure? Maybe I can help out on your search?"

"N-n-ooo, r-really. I-it's ok..."

"What she means by that is that we weren't looking for anything."

"Yea, we just wanted to know where we were, that's all..."

Captain-sama just looked at them and shrugged."Whatever, just don't waste you're time trying to remember what you wanted to do." And without another word, he disappeared.

"Wooo, that was a close one."

"Anyone saw anything that could help us distinguish him."

"N-no. Just that he's taller then me, but then again, everyone is."

"..."

"...Lets keep tailing him, but this time, we do this separately, I vote Ino-pig goes.

"I vote for Forehead-girl!!"

"Why don't I go instead. That way both of you don't start an argument.

"Fine!"

*sweat drop*

**Hinata**

She swore she saw him earlier

**Ino**

As the captain was walking, Ino was following him inside a bush, like the ones TenTen uses. As he is walking, he feels someone following him. As he turns, he notices that the bush falls. As he turns, he hears a shuffle of leaves. Again he turns and yet again, the bush falls. Noticing that the 'bush' wasn't going to stop following, he makes a few handsigns and inhales, but before he exhales the fire, he stops. He just casually walks up to the bush and kicks it, sending it flying towards the rendezvous point.

**Sakura**

_"He's just there staring at the memorial. When is he going to move? It's been hours and..... don't tell me!!!!"_As Sakura got to the 'captain', she let out a shriek."Again!!! Why does he and Kakashi have to do the same things!!!"

Everyone reappeared at the place they agreed. It was in Team 7's old training ground. As Hinata was looking around, she noticed that there was a bush with a pair of legs and an angry Sakura venting her rage on a poor defenseless tree that just happened to grow near there. Noticing these, she decided not to ask any questions. As she looked up to the setting sun, she wondered,_ "I wonder who's behind that mask..."_

Uchiha Compound

"Did he wake up yet?"

"No. Though the whack was good, he's just sleeping right now. I suspect he'll be a little shaky when he wakes up though. By the way, did you get my cereal yet?"

"Yes. But how come Tony the tiger isn't on the box."

"I don't like Tony. Nobody does. Just make sure not to tell Kisame. I suspect he'll try to take away my cereal."

"..."

* * *

Yay updated at last. I'm sorry i took so long ppls. i have too many things to do and so little time. I **was **going to put it in yesterday but I forgot to so sorry!! I cant believe Hinata confessed in the manga!! Horray for her.... i think... Anyway, anyone who hasn't should also read **the thin line between love and hate** by vegetapr69, **Casual Beings** by rinrin2 and **I Wish**by sweet-as-chocolate928. plz update or Tony won't get his spot back on the cereal box!!


End file.
